A Whitestar in the Federation
by trekboy
Summary: Babylon 5Star Trek cross over
1. Default Chapter

_Babylon 5_

_Personal log…_

_My name is Brian Junes it's been six weeks sense my parents gave there lives to save a Minbari medical ship which had wounded Minbari on it. The crews were ordered into the shuttle then my parent's ship rammed the attacking ship destroying it and there own ship. Brian was not on the ship he was on Babylon 5 waiting for them to return. Brian's parent's were Rangers for there sacrifice the Rangers gave Brian a Whitestar class vessel he could do with it what he pleased no strings attached. End Log._

Brian walked the Whitestar's bridge thinking of what to do he decided that this ship would be a cargo transport. Brian sealed up the Whitestar and walked away from its slip in Babylon's hanger tomorrow he would begin and set course on his first mission.

_The next day_

Brian was walking down to the ship when he noticed a small bunch of ragged, worn people sitting by his ship. Upon further inspection he saw that these people were all the crew that served with his parents it was no doubt in Brian's mind that they traveled all this way just to serve with him. All stood when they saw Brian approach all said "PERMISSION TO COME ABORD CAPTAIN". Brian shook his head and ordered them all to get some rest request granted "CHEERS" erupted from the group as they dispersed to find quarters.

_CREW POSTIONS:_

_Samantha Roy: weapon/shields, human, age 22_

_John Root: helmsman, human, age 25_

_Na Sibbs: communication, Minbari, age 100_

_Liz Worthern: sensors, human age 30_

_Ja'na Ubbon: engineer/propulsion, Narn female, age 29_

_Nareim Booth: healer/medical, Minbari age 32_

_Hyperspace _

The ship had been in Hyperspace for three weeks when Liz noticed something weird "Brian I'm getting strange readings in Hyperspace ahead of us" Liz said "What kind of readings" Brian asked. "It's like Hyperspace itself is tearing apart local space is effected to" Liz said baffled "Suggestions" Brian asked "Lets go for it Root said, Recommend raising shields Roy said, I'll keep scanning Liz said. "Ok people lets do this" Brian said.

The Whitestar crept slowly into the chaotic Hyperspace path in front of them. A surge struck the ship the crew were unconscious. The ship drifted into a tear of Hyperspace and was transported out of there time and reality.

A/N: Next Chapter the Whitestar crew will find itself in Federation space who will they encounter there?


	2. where's Babylon 5 ?

Brian Junes struggled to get up with a groan and a creek of his bones, One by one the crew sounded off and after two days of medical check ups and rest they faced there problems. "Mr. Root take us to hyperspace" Brian ordered the ship was in the familiar surrounds of hyper space on there way back to Babylon 5. "Brian I got no hyperspace markers any where" Liz said sounding a little concerned "All stop exit to normal space" Brian ordered.

_**Four days later**_

Without hyperspace markers the jump engines were useless, after cruising around a few systems the ship discovered a station the Whitestar easily made it past there patrols and was in stealth mode. There communications were un-readable they weren't even tacheon based after two days of observing them Brian gave the order to approach the station but would they be friend or foe?

_**DS9**_

It has been two years since Captain Sisko joined the prophets in the Bajoran wormhole life had settled down and wounds were healing from the Dominion war "Major Kira a ship of unknown origin is approaching the station" said Lt. Peer "on screen full scan" Kira ordered. "The ship has some sort of bio-armor, no shields, one high powered beam weapon, several low level beam weapons, some sort of quantum power source, no warp drive, and several human and alien life signs" Lt. Peer said.

"Hail them" Kira ordered "they seem to use a tacheon communication system not subspace" Peer said. After a few tense minutes DS9 was able to communicate in tacheon Kira and the Captain were going to meet.

_**Kira's office**_

After fifteen minutes Brian Junes was cleared by there sickbay "Commander Kira of Deep Space Nine" she said holding out a hand "Captain Brian Junes of the Whitestar _Jetson" _Brian said. "We have a problem we are apparently not in our reality this is where the Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5 is suppose to be" Brian said plainly " I've never herd of Babylon 5 or the Earth Alliance wait are you from the mirror universe" Kira said raising her voice. "We come in piece we mean you no harm" Brian said. "May my ship dock we will gladly give you access to our history database" Brian said. "By all means welcome but warn your crew not to start trouble on this Station" Kira warned


End file.
